Final Fantasy X: Kiddies!
by Neo-Nebula
Summary: Tidus and the rest of the FFX gang are going to preschool! AU. Mean bullies, an irresponsible teacher, and time out are the enemies! Beware! Muahahahahaah! Disclaimer: I do not own any of these wonderful characters or any thing else. Tetsuya Nomura and th
1. Chapter 1

Alright, this is my first cute fan fiction to post and I hope you all like it! This is going to be very short and only 3 chapters, so enjoy! Please review!

Final Fantasy X: Kiddies!

Chapter 1: Tidus goes to Preschool

"Mommy, I don't wanna go to pweschool!" Tidus cried. He was only four years old and this was his first day of going to preschool. His mom was holding his hand, leading him to the preschool building.

"Ha ha ha! All you're good for is crying! Cry! Cry! Cry!" Jecht, his dad, taunted.

"Whaaaahaha!" Tidus sobbed. His mother dried his tears and brought him into the building.

"I would like to enroll my son here," Tidus' mother told the teacher.

"Okay," the teacher replied. Then she turned her attention down toward Tidus. "My name is Mrs. McQueen. What's your name?"

"Uh . . . um, Tidus," Tidus replied, a little scared.

"Well, welcome to preschool! I'm sure you'll like it here. You can go play with the other kids if you'd like," Mrs. McQueen told him.

"Come on, Mommy, let's go play!" Tidus said, tugging on her shirt.

"Sorry, sweetie, but I have to leave. I'm sure you'll have plenty of fun her without me," his mother replied.

"No, Mommy! Please don't leave!" Tidus cried.

His mommy left with his daddy. Tidus was mad and sad about being left alone at preschool, and even a little scared. He just sat down on the floor in a corner of the room as the teacher left to go drink some coffee.

"Hey, you're the new kid, right?" a red-headed boy asked, walking up to Tidus.

"Yeah," he replied.

"My name's Wakka. What's yours?" the red-headed boy asked.

"I'm Tidus. I like to watch Blitzball and I'm four years old."

"Wow! I'm four years old! I wanna coach Blitzball when I'm older. Maybe you can be on my team!"

"Hey, you wanna come play some blocks with me?" a little blonde-haired girl asked.

"Sure! Do you wanna play, too, Tidus?" Wakka asked.

"Um . . . Okay," Tidus replied.

"Hiya, Tidus! I'm Rikku!" the blonde-haired girl said to him. "I'm the same age as Wakka!"

Wakka, Tidus, and Rikku were building a castle of blocks together happily. With the teacher still gone, what chaos can occur at preschool?

So, cute or dumb? Please tell me! Next chapter, some bullies come pick on the threesome and more FFX character appear!


	2. The Bullies

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the fiction.

Here is the next chapter that you demanded! Please Read and Review! I know Auron did not lose his eye until he confronted Lady Yunalesca, but I thought it would be cute to put it in the story anyway!

**Chapter 2: The Bullies**

"He he! This is fun, Wikku!" Tidus said happily. He couldn't say 'Rikku' right yet, so he called her 'Wikku'.

"Hey! What are you you think you're doing here having **_fun_** with **_my_** blocks!" a bigger, meaner looking kid with black hair asked.

"Uh, um . . . these are your blocks?" Tidus asked the kid.

"Yeah, so scram! And remember, new kid, my name is Sin!" the kid yelled as he kicked over their blocks.

"Waaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" Tidus and Rikku cried.

"Hey! Leave them alone, you bully!" a cute little brown-haired girl scolded bravely.

"Well, if it isn't little Yuna! What are you gonna do, kiss me? Ha ha!" Sin laughed.

"Leave us alone! Those aren't your blocks! We gots to share them!" Yuna yelled at him angrily.

"Lady Yuna!" a little blue furry guy yelled as he ran up to her. "Stay away from this bully! Especially since his two buddies are coming!"

"Who are you?" Tidus asked.

"Kimahri Ronso. Who are you? You look like Wakka's brother," the blue furry guy answered.

"Hey! Scram I said! These are my blocks!" Sin yelled again.

"Yeah, leave!" another kid yelled, walking up to Sin with one other kid. He had brown hair.

"You heard them!" the other kid said. He had red hair.

"What's goin' on here!" a little black-haired girl holding a moogle doll asked.

"Those three mean kids knocked over our blocks and want us to leave! Whaaahhh!" Tidus continued to cry.

"Hahahahaha!" Sin and his buddies laughed. "The new kid is a crybaby! Ha ha ha!"

"Quite cryin', kid! I'm tryin' to take a nap!" a strange looking one-eyed, black-haried kid complained. "I'm Auron!"

"What's going on in here!" Mrs. McQueen asked, running into the room.

"Those seven kids over there wouldn't let us play blocks with them!" Sin lied.

"Tidus, Auron, Rikku, Yuna, Kimahri, Wakka, and Lulu! You're all getting time-out!" Mrs. McQueen yelled.

Mrs. McQueen picked up crying Tidus and put him in a play pin. She put the others in their own pins, too.

"I'm getting you all out in 10 minutes. When I do, if you don't behave, you'll get a paddling!" she warned. Then walked away to her desk.

So? Still cute or boring or what? Please tell me the good, bad, and ugly!


	3. Solitude and Tears

Hello, wonderful fans! This is the next chapter of my story. I do not own Final Fantasy Square Enix does or preschool, but I do own this fanfic. A wonderful reader and reviewer suggested that I make this story longer than just three chapters, and I plan to do so. Here you go!

**Chapter 3: Solitude and Tears**

Sin and his brown-headed buddy Kin, and his red-headed buddy Pin, were smiling at the thought of those kids being paddled. "Guys, we gotta come up with a way to get them paddled!" Sin whispered to them.

"Yeah!" Kin and Pin agreed.

"This isn't fair for Lady Yuna to be punished! She didn't do anything wrong!" Kimahri complained angrily.

"The only person who **_should_** be in here is Tidus!" Auron commented.

"Ha ha! So the new kiddie's name is Tidus! Ha ha! What a funny name!" Sin teased.

Tidus made a sad face.

"Aww . . . you're not gonna cry . . . are you?" he teased again.

"Whaaaaaahhhhh!" Tidus cried.

"Shut-up, Tidus!" Auron yelled.

"This is no fun!" Rikku complained.

Ten minutes . . . they were up . . . solitude was finally over.

"Now you kids had better behave!" Mrs. McQueen scolded with a wave of her finger.

Sin, Kin, and Pin walked over to Tidus and the others, who were finger painting. "Hey look! It's Tidus the crybaby! He ha ho!" Kin and Sin teased.

"Go 'way!" Tidus whined.

"Aww . . .is little Tidus gonna cry **_again_**?" Pin asked evilly.

"Shut-up!" Tidus yelled angrily as he threw green paint all over Sin, Kin, and Pin's clothes.

". . . Mrs. McQueen!" Sin, Pin, and Kin cried as they ran up to her. "Tidus threw paint all over us!"

Mrs. McQueen stomped over to Tidus with a paddle in her hand. "Tidus, come here!" she yelled with rage.

"No! Please, don't!" he pleaded.

"Come here!" she scolded.

"No!" he said again, now hanging onto the easel.

"Now!" she ordered. "I'm not asking again!"

"No!"

"Fine! I'm coming over there!" She marched over and drug Tidus off of the easel, bent him over right in front of his classmates, and he cried fro about thirty-two minutes.

Still cute? Will Tidus get back at the bullies or will he keep getting in trouble by them? How will his parents react about the fact that he got paddled at preschool on his first day? Well, I don't even know yet . . . Story and chapter ideas are VERY welcome, so please help me if you feel the need!


	4. Revenge

Sorry for the long wait! This is the last chapter, so I hope you enjoy it. Since this was originally 3 chapters, which were written about 2.5 years ago, it was difficult to add onto, so I hope it isn't too bad. Please read and review!

**Chapter 4: Revenge**

Tidus was sitting in the corner pouting while watching the other children play. He was angry at the bullies for making him get paddled and wished there was a way to get them back. But how? The teacher already thought of him as a troublemaker, so how would he get the kids in trouble that she thought were victims of another child's meaness?

"Hey, Tidus!"Rikku called to him while running. Tidus turned toward her. "I'm sowwy you got huwt."

"Thanks. But I wish I could huwt them back," Tidus sighed.

"Hey, crybaby Tidus!" Sin taunted, approaching him. "Doesn't that make you want to . . . hit me?" he asked, trying to get Tidus into trouble again.

"No. It makes me want someone else to hit you!" Tidus repied.

"Oh yeah?"

"Sin! You're not allowed near Tidus!" Mrs. McQueen yelled.

"Yes, ma'am," he said sadly, walking back to the other side of the room.

"It's just not fair that you got punished for that!" Rikku pointed out. "He even eats people's drawings and gets away with it!"

"Yeah, lets get 'em!" Wakka agreed, joining them.

"Yeah, those meanies!" Yuna added.

"Kimahri protect Yuna!" Kimahri roared.

"They ripped my dollies!" Lulu cried.

"They put glue in my hair!" Seymour Guado stepped in, crying.

"They won't let me take a nap!" Auron screamed.

"Let's go get 'em!" Rikku ordered.

"But don't we need a plan first?" Tidus asked.

"Yeah! Let's place a bomb on top of the building and kill 'em all!" Seymour suggested. "No one gets away with ruining my hair! My mommy works very hard on it every day!"

"Kimahri eat bullies. Good on Gagazet shishkabobs!" Kimahri barked.

"I'll hit them with blitzballs till they cry, ya?" Wakka yelled.

"I'll make 'em sit on Cactuars!" Rikku giggled.

"I'll make them eat my boogers!" Tidus cheered.

"I'll zap them with Thunder!" Lulu cried.

"I'll make them land on their heads, break their bones, lose their right eye, and have to crawl up a mountain after getting defeated by Yunalesca!" Auron shouted. Everyone stared in shock and distrubance afterward. They all appeared traumatized.

". . . Okay, let's go!" Tidus instructed.

The group ran up to Sin, Pin, and Kin and smiled at them evily.

"So, you **_are_** wanting another paddling!" Sin yelled.

"No!" Tidus answered.

"Then . . . what?"

Tidus did not reply. Since they had no plan, he was unable to do anything. Sin, Pin, and Kin laughed.

As everyone was sad or laughing, Yuna summoned a baby Valefore. It made a cute little noise, then attacked the three bullies.

"Moooooommyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Sin cried. He ran off in tears and pain, as well as his friends.

"Yay!" they all cheered.

"Thanks, Yuna," Tidus smiled.

"You're welcome," she smiled. Then clasped her hands together and blushed. "I think you're cute."

Tidus blushed too. "I think you're the pweetiest giwl I've ever sawed!" He told her. "Wanna go . . . build a tower with me?"

"That sounds **_so_** romantic!" she sighs dreamily. "Just don't tell Daddy Braska, okay?"

"Okay," he agreed. They held hands and walked together to the building blocks.

**_THE END!_**

Thanks so much for the reviews, support, and ideas, guys! If it weren't for you, there seriously would not have been a fourth chapter! Thanks, crystalfeathers, for the adorable idea of baby Valefore! Thank you, Silver Horror, for the idea of the pranks! And last but not least, thank you, Shadray, for the bomb idea! It was too violent to actually happen at preschool, but it made a good idea! Thanks, guys!


End file.
